The present invention generally relates to the fields of computer design and assembly, and particularly to methods and designs which allow the weight of a heavy component, such as a heatsink, to be directly supported by a chassis.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of computer design, processing chips, which perform the computational functions of a computer, typically generate substantial amounts of heat. This heat must be dispersed from around the chip to prevent malfunctions. To accomplish this, heatsinks are typically associated with the chips to provide a structure with high surface area to disperse the heat. As processing chips have grown both faster and hotter, heatsinks have grown proportionately larger and heavier. For example, current heatsinks may weigh more than a half pound to achieve the desired heat dissipating effect.
However, heavier heatsinks, while protecting the processing chip, increase the risk of damage to the motherboard itself due to flexion or other stress related damage. One solution to this problem has been to use the chassis, and not the system board, to support the weight of the heatsink. With such a solution, the heatsink remains associated with the processing chip and motherboard, but the weight of the heatsink is borne by the chassis, not the board. This solution has generally been accomplished by attaching the heatsink, via a retainer, to the chassis using threaded connectors.
The solution, however, is rather complex and requires tools to threadably engage individual fasteners. While methods of inserting and securing a system board without tools or with minimal use of tools have been devised, these advances are mitigated if the heatsink must subsequently be secured to the chassis using tools to perform a complex fastening procedure. Consequently, a methodology or device is desired which allows securing the weight of a heatsink directly to a chassis which does not require tools.
The following passage is intended only to provide a brief summary of limited aspects of the present inventions and should not be construed as encompassing all necessary elements or steps of the inventions. The present invention is generally related to overcoming the deficiencies inherent in previous designs and methodologies by facilitating insertion and removal of a motherboard with an attached heatsink retainer assembly. The insertion and removal are generally accomplished by providing a chassis comprising integral attachment structures which pass through the motherboard to securely engage a heatsink retainer attached to the motherboard. The engagement of the heatsink retainer and the attachment structures is such that both the heatsink and motherboard are limited in motion but are also both easy to insert and remove with minimal, if any, use of tools.